Nunca Lo Pensé
by ILOVECSIANDBONES
Summary: Esta historia se basa desde el final de la sexta temporada. Es un poco distorsionada de lo que todos quieren ver, un amor se cumple... pero no el que todos esperan...
1. ¿Dónde Estabas?

**I**

Era la noche del primer Viernes del mes y Booth buscaba a Brennan, ella estaba embarazada así que el quería ver si necesitaba algo o si quería irse a casa con el, pero no podía encontrarla, entonces fue a preguntarle a Angela –ella tiene que saber- pensó.

-¡Oye Angela!- dijo al verla alejarse hacia la puerta

-Si Booth- dijo ella volteándose para verlo

-¿Sabes donde está Bones?

-Si, creo que está en su oficina

-Gracias Angela- se alejó rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a Angela de decir palabra alguna.

Buscó a Brennan en su oficina pero ella no estaba allí. La buscó por todo el laboratorio por mucho tiempo, pero sin éxito. Después de un rato decidió ir al apartamento, en el que vivían juntos, para esperarla allí ya que tampoco contestaba su celular.

La esperó toda la noche, y después de unas cuantas horas se quedó dormido. Cuando Brennan llegó, apresuradamente, al apartamento lo vió allí tendido en la cama, con su típico traje de federal aún puesto.

-¿Booth? ¡Oye!- dijo golpeándole suavemente la espalda

-¡Si! ¡Si!, a-aquí estoy- dijo Booth despertándose abruptamente

-Hola, ¿Qué haces con tu traje puesto aún?

-Me quedé dormido esperándote Bones- dijo después de un pequeño beso

-Lo siento

-¿Dónde Estábas?

-Estaba haciendo algunos trabajos, papeleo

-¿Pero dónde?, ¡Te busqué por todo el Jeffersonian!- dijo el un poco molesto por el tiempo que había perdido buscándola

-Lo siento Booth, ya te lo dije, estaba terminando un papeleo, y estaba en la casa de Hodgins- respondío un poco enojada

-Bien, ¿Por qué?- dijo Booth, mas tranquilo

-Porque necesitaba sus notas del caso Tandler y el las tenía en su casa, así que fui con el e hice los reportes con el

-Oh, bien, pudiste responder mis llamadas, por lo menos

-Se acabó la batería- dijo Brennan mostrándole el celular

-Bueno, entonces ¿Comemos algo?

-Ya comí con Hodgins, pero te puedo preparar algo si quieres

-No, está bien. Ahora, por favor ven a dormir

-Claro, ¡Estoy muerta!- exclamó dejándose caer sobre la cama


	2. Malas Noticias

**II**

_Unas semanas después…_

Brennan estaba en su oficina cuando escucho una voz conocida, en la puerta estaba su amiga Angela.

-Hola, cariño ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada Angela, ¿Por qué habría de pasarme algo?- por más que Brennan trató de sonar convincente no lo logró y Angela, siendo su mejor amiga desde hace casi ocho años, lo notó

-Se que algo te pasa cariño, puedes contármelo, te sentiras mejor- dijo sentándose al lado de su amiga

-He estado discutiendo mucho con Booth estos últimos días

-No te preocupes, ustedes discuten todo el tiempo, eso los hace una pareja especial, y es bastante sexy- dijo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro

-No Angie, me refiero a que hemos estado peleando y – se qudo en silencio un momento, como pensando en que decir – y creo que nuestra relación no va más allá de la amistad, y está bien asi…

-¡Brennan!- interrumpió Angela muy sorprendida, y con un tono de regaño continuó- ¡No digas eso cariño!

-Creo que estábamos mejor solo como compañeros, como amigos, eso es todo Angela

-Hmmm…- suspiró Angela y después de reflexionar un rato dijo- Cariño, creo que estas confundida y estresada por el trabajo, además estás embarazada, tus hormonas te controlan. Creo que deberías pensarlo bien.

Las dos amigas siguieron charlando un rato y después Angela se fue a terminar algunas cosas y Brennan salió temprano del Jeffersonian, pero se quedo en un hotel ya que necesitaba alejarse un tiempo de Booth.

Al día siguiente Brennan entró a su oficina muy temprano y vio a Booth allí, sentado en su escritorio.

Discutieron un rato hasta que Booth se cansó de pelear y dijo:

-Me tengo que ir Bones

-¡No! Por favor espera- dijo la antropóloga un poco triste y nerviosa- Quiero que sepas que… tu no me conoces tan bien como crees, no soy la persona que tu piensas, lo siento si te he lastimado alguna vez, pero… no me arrepiento de nada

-¿Terminaste?- preguntó Booth algo lastimado

-No… y-yo… si, termine- dijo después de un suspiro

-Bien

Booth salió muy enojado de la habitación y Brennan comenzó a llorar. Después de unos minutos Hodgins entró a la oficina, se estaban llevando mejor desde hace unas semanas entonces quería ver si Brennan quería comer con el.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué hay?

-Uh… nada, solo estoy haciendo… cosas- dijo tratando de ocultar su tristeza y frustración

-¿Qué pasa?, estás, ¿Estás llorando?- preguntó Hodgins un poco confundido

-No, yo solo estoy…- después de un suspiro de tristeza continuó- Si, estoy llorando- se arrojó a sus brazos con lagrimas en los ojos

-Oh…- el la abrazó suavemente- no te preocupes, puedes contármelo, ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Debe haber algo mal con migo

-No hay nada mal con tigo, creeme, eres perfecta simplemente así como eres- dijo separándose de ella para que viera su cara de sinceridad- Y si Booth no lo ve debe estar demente

-Gracias Hodgins, pero no soy perfecta… soy muy fría parece, porque siempre lastimo a todos. Lo lastimé, lastimé a cada uno de los hombres que han estado en mi vida

-Oh, vamos, eso no es cierto. Son como pequeñas niñitas. No los escuches

-No, no, no. De verdad los lastimé, a todos ellos. En especial a Booth

-Sé que eso no es cierto, tal vez ellos te lastimaron a ti…

Los dos se quedaron viendo durante unos segundos, y se fueron acercando lentamente en silencio hasta que se besaron apasionadamente, como dos amantes que se encuentran después de mucho tiempo, habían logrado ocultarlo muy bien hasta ese momento, ese momento de pasión y amor, ese momento que esperaban desde hace mucho. De pronto cayeron de vuelta a la realidad y se detuvieron de inmediato.

-Lo siento, no se qué pasó

-Si, pe-perdón


	3. Lo Que El Corazón Quiere

**Antes de leer este capitulo** quiero que sepan que quería escribir algo diferente… la mayoría de gente que escribe historias de Bones aquí escriben que el amor de Booth y Brennan se cumple y que se casan o algo… pero la verdad desde el final de la sexta temporada no me pareció que se amaba, o al menos no como antes, solo parecen dos compañeros que tendrán un bebé juntos… así que distorsioné un poco las cosas, y esto es lo que salió.

Obviamente Bones no me pertenece…

**III**

_-Lo siento, no se qué pasó_

_-Si, pe-perdón_

Angela entró rápidamente a la habitación

-Hey chicos, ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

-Na-nada amor…- respondió Hodgins notablemente nervioso

-Solo estábamos… ¿Para qué viniste?

-Necesitaba que hicieras algo

-Mejor me voy- dijo Hodgins saliendo apresuradamente de la oficina

-¿Qué necesitas?

-¿¡Qué necesito!, necesitaba que dejaras de besar a mi novio, ¡Mi esposo!

-Yo… lo siento Angela de verdad, no se qué pasó… solo estoy confundida… de verdad lo siento… ¿Me perdonas Angie?

-No lo se Brennan… besaste a mi esposo, el padre de i hijo, en tu lugar de trabajo, ¡En frente de mi!... eso es demasiado

-Lo se, de verdad lo siento… no se qué pasó, yo…

-No, ¡Si sabes qué pasó!, ¡Besaste a mi esposo!, eso es lo que pasó, yo… ne-necesito un poco de aire, ¿Bien?, iré afuera y hablaré contigo luego

-Pe-pero… ¿Me perdonas?

-No estoy segura Brennan, ya veremos

Angela, bastante confundida y algo molesta, dejó la oficina de Brennan. La antropóloga estaba congelada, su cara estaba pálida y no pudo evitar que una lágrima brotara, cayendo por su mejilla.

Tal vez fue el frío de la mañana o el nerviosismo que sentía, pero decidió, casi inmediatamente, ir a buscas a Hodgins. Fue a su casa porque el no ya no estaba en el edificio.

Ella no sabía lo que hacía, estaba totalmente confundida, por primera vez no tenía una solución racional y científica, no entendía lo que sentía, pero de cualquier forma siguió ese sentimiento, por una vez en su vida siguió su corazón.

Sorry!... no quería que quedara así de corto pero fue lo que salió… y no me maten por dejar el suspenso!... ya tengo muchas ideas para el siguiente cap. así que espérenlo pronto. Mandenme sus reviews y sus críticas please, díganme que tiene de malo y que le falta…

Besos: Anónimo… jaja…


	4. La Reconciliación

**Nota:** Gracias por sus críticas, tanto las buenas como las malas, siempre es bueno que te digan la verdad…

Phoebe22-Spain: Gracias por tu review… ya se que está un poco raro (la verdad bastante) pero en el sumario dice que está un poco distorsionada esta historia, bueno bastante. La hice así porque ya me aburrí de leer que B&B se casan… la verdad no lo pienso cambiar porque ya la terminé de escribir… el final es un poco raro… en fin, en verdad me gustaría que lo siguieras leyendo pero lo entiendo si no lo haces.

El principio de este cap. lo hice así por un comentario que hizo mi hermana menor cuando veíamos el capítulo en el que entierran a Brennan y Hodgins juntos (no recuerdo cual era) en fin cuando se abrazaron ella dijo "No hombre, yo pensé que se iban a besar" literalmente y después se rió… así que de ahí saque mi "inspiración" por cierto lo cambié un poco e hice que Hodgins no mencionara a Angela y que ese perfume que llevaba fuera de hombre (que puedo decir estoy algo loca)

Obviamente Bones no me pertenece… y si fuera así les aseguro que esto no pasaría…

**IV**

Allí estaba ella, parada frente la casa de Hodgins, tratando de analizar las opciones y las consecuencias que estas podrían traer. No podía dejar de pensar en el primer beso que compartió con el; Estaban encerrados en el auto y Hodgins comenzó a hablar sobre lo poco que aprovechó su vida, Brennan trató de convencerlo de callarse para ahorrar aire pero no lo logró, así que le preguntó por que, el comenzó a hablar de que nunca había estado con nadie que de verdad amara, empezaron a hablar de amores hasta que Brennan confesó sus verdaderos sentimientos por el, Hodgins estaba muy sorprendido pero algo emocionado a la vez, se acercó a ella y su respuesta a su confesión fue un beso, no fue un beso con esperanzas de algo más, fue más tierno, como si fuera el primer beso que diera, ella lo acepto, y después de ese tierno beso siguieron planeando como sobrevivir. Cuando lograron salir olvidaron todo y jamás volvieron a hablar de eso. Brennan sabía que éste era el día para hablarlo con el, si no lo hacia hoy jamás lo haría y ya no podía seguir con esto, necesitaba aclarar las cosas con el.

Finalmente se decidió a tocar el timbre, Hodgins abrió la puerta, se sorprendió al ver a Brennan allí, la dejó pasar y se sentaron en la sala de estar.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre esto- dijo Brennan – necesitamos dejar claro lo que hay entre nosotros

-No hay nada entre nosotros

-No puedes negar que hay sentimientos, tal vez erróneos, entre nosotros… y sinceramente yo siento… siento algo más que amistad por ti

-Brennan yo, no puedo hacer esto… no puedo traicionar a Angela así, no con un bebé de por medio…

-¿Qué sientes por mi?- interrumpió Brennan

-Yo… te amo, pero no le puedo hacer esto a mi hijo

-Lo se, yo… m-me tengo que ir

Brennan se fue triste, pero a la vez feliz porque ahora al menos sabía que el correspondía sus sentimientos.

_Unos días después…_

Brennan había dejado de hablar, más allá que por trabajo, con Angela, Booth y Hodgins.

Angela la llamó para decirle que se encontraran en el diner para finalmente hablar. Brennan aceptó y se vio con ella ahí.

-¡Aquí!- dijo Angela al verla entrar, Brennan se sentó frente a ella en una mesa al lado de la ventana

-¿De qué quería hablar Srta. Montenegro?- preguntó Brennan como si solo fueran compañeras de trabajo

-Yo quería…

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?- interrumpió el camarero

-Si, claro… yo solo quero un café- dijo Angela

-Yo también- dijo Brennan y el camarero se alejó

-Yo quería- continuó Angela- decirte que te perdono Brennan

-¿Por qué?- dijo algo confundida

-¿No querías que te perdonara?- contestó sutilmente Angela

-Si, pero… ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Aquí están sus cafés señoritas- dijo el camarero dándoles los cafés

-Gracias- dijeron al unísono

-Voy a dejar a Hodgins- dijo entre cortado

-¡No!, yo… te juro que solo fue un beso Angie, nada más

-Lo se, yo conocí a alguien… trabaja en el equipo de cartografía del Jeffersonian

-Angela yo… o se que decir

-Solo dime que no estoy loca

-No lo estás Angie, solo eres… más liberal

-Claro, más liberal- dijo Angela, no muy convencida

Brennan pasó toda la noche hablando con su amiga.

Al día siguiente Brennan estaba en su oficina cuando Hodgins entró, se notaba que había estado llorando.

-Doctor Hodgins- dijo Brennan algo sorprendida ya que no trabajaban en ningún caso en ese momento- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Yo… no puedo creer que Angela me hiciera algo así… ella…

-Lo dejó, ¿Cierto?- interrumpió la antropóloga

-¿Qué?, tu… ¿Tu lo sabías?

Ella me lo dijo anoche

-No puedo creer que me hiciera lo que yo no pude hacerle… ni por ti…

-Por tu hijo- dijo Brennan con entendimiento

-Si… sabes que de otra forma la había dejado para estar contigo… y ahora que ella me dejó…

-No Hodgins- interrumpió – No quiero que estés conmigo solo porque ya no tienes otra opción

-No es por eso Brennan yo… yo te amo

Lo ves, aún dudas al decirlo

-No, no lo hago, yo te amo Brennan, te amo más de lo que imaginas, yo estoy…

-Hodgins- lo interrumpió- Creo que deberías irte. Booth dijo que teníamos un caso y debo ir a la escena con el

-Claro- dijo resignado- Pero, ¿Estamos bien?

-Como amigos- dijo Brennan extendiéndole su mano. Hodgins la estrechó

-Si, amigos- dijo, y luego salió de la oficina un poco desilusionado.

Los siguientes días fueron muy tensos; Booth seguía enojado con Brennan, Angela no podía siquiera ver a los ojos a Hodgins y el y Brennan sentían deseos de entregarse el uno al otro, cada vez más y más grandes.


	5. ¡Ya No Lo Soporto Más!

**Nota: **Ya se que este cap. está muy corto, pero no sabía como continuarlo así que lo deje así… pero prometo subir el otro pronto

**Stella**: I'm not sure if it's you… but thank you anyway… if it's you the real real Stella (you know what i mean) tell me something that i understand and that only you know about me…

Disfruten el cap. **Aclaración: **Obvio bones no es mío, aún que sea lo que más desee…

**V**

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que Brennan y Booth se pelearon y no habían vuelto a hablar por algo que no fuera trabajo. Brennan se lamentaba todos los días por haberlo besado aquella noche, mientras lloraba por Vinsent - ¿Por qué lo hice?- se preguntaba – Solo fue un momento de debilidad… y ahora no podemos simplemente olvidarlo- pensaba – tendremos un bebé por mi culpa, por mi irresponsabilidad, es muy importante para Booth estar ahí con su hijo o hija… el sabe que jamás lo separaría de su bebé, no entiendo por qué no me habla…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular, ella lo contestó de inmediato.

-Brennan- dijo

-_¿Puedo hablar contigo?_- preguntó Booth del otro lado

-Claro, habla

-_No, me refiero a que si nos podemos ver_

Si, claro ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó Brennan después de unos segundos de silencio

-_Yo voy a tu oficina_

-Está bien- dijo la antropóloga y después coló su celular

Unos minutos después Booth estaba entrando a su oficina.

-Booth- dijo Brennan al verlo entrar

-Hola- contestó sentándose en el sofá y después continuó- Hace unos meses que no hablamos y…

-Dos meses- interrumpió Brennan

-¿Llevas la cuenta?

-No, tengo dos meses y tres semanas de embarazo y nos peleamos cuando solo tenía tres semanas, lo recuerdo porque ese día te di…

-Bien, el punto es que- interrumpió Booth- _¡Ya no lo soporto más! _

-¿El qué?, ¿No hablarnos?

-Si, quero estar ahí cuando el bebé comienze a dar sus pataditas, quiero estás ahí cuando te den antojos extraños y cuando te den nauseas por la mañana, quiero acompañarte a comprar ropa cuando ya no te quede la tuya, y sobre todo, quiero estar ahí para llevarte al hospital cuando sea el momento, y ver a nuestro hijo o hija nacer. Aunque sea solo como tu compañero y amigo, pero quiero estar ahí y no molesto contigo Bones

-Estarás ahí Booth, no solo como mi compañero y amigo, sino también como el padre de mi hijo. Aunque ya no estemos juntos quiero que pases todo el tiempo que quieras con el bebé, o la bebé, no quiero que te lo pierdas… Sé que serás un excelente padre Booth

-Y tu una excelente madre

-Lo dudo mucho- dijo Brennan riendo

-Bueno… una gran maestra- dijo Booth riendo también

-Si, eso si…- contesto compartiendo su risa

.

.

.

.

Gracias por leer mi historia… x favor mándenme sus reviews… críticas, buenas o malas… díganme la verdad ¿soy buena para esto o mejor me pinto la cara de blanco y trabajo de payaso? XD…

Besos desde Honduras


	6. El Gran Regreso

**Nota: **Bueno, no pude subirlos seguidos x q' se fue la luz y bueno, los días siguientes estuve ocupada x que me quede en una clase y tuve que estudiar para la recu… esté cap. se lo dedico a Stella (ya te creo ok… no puedo creer que de verdad los leyeras! Gracias amiga) x que ella me inspiro para escribirlo con su primer review… bueno aquí les va…

**VI**

Sus risas fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, ambos voltearon y Brennan grito:

-¡Zack!

-Hola- respondió tranquilamente, como era típico en el

-Tendré que arrestarte- dijo Booth acercándose hacia el

-No, el Dr. Sweets dijo que ya estaba apto para salir, así que me soltaron por tres meses de prueba, con vigilancia en el hotel donde me quedare y un monitor en el tobillo

-¿Cómo se que no mientes?

-Porque no se mentir agente Booth- respondió Zack casi sin pensarlo

-Tienes razón, pero llamare al hospital para ver si es cierto- dijo Booth escéptico, y después Salió de la oficina para hacer la llamada

-Si me dejan libre del todo, me gustaría volver a mi trabajo aquí- dijo Zack sin prestarle atención al escepticismo de Booth

-No es mi decisión Zack, pero puedo hacer una carta de recomendación para que Cam lo considere

-Gracias Dr. Brennan- Zack iba camino a la puerta, pero la antropóloga lo detuvo preguntando- ¿No me vas a dejar siquiera abrazarte?- Zack se dio la vuelta y la vio pararse de su asiento, dejando ver su vientre algo ensanchado por sus casi tres meses de embarazo, eso y la forma en la que caminaba fue suficiente prueba para el

-¡Dr. Brennan!- dijo sorprendido

-¿Qué pasa Zack?

-No, nada, lo siento… felicidades

-Gracias…- dijo viendo para abajo, un poco triste

-¿Quién es el padre?- al ver la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de la antropóloga, Zack se arrepintió de haberlo preguntado

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar

-No Zack, está bien... es Booth, pero ya no estamos juntos- dijo algo entre cortado

Ésta era una de las pocas veces en las que Zack no sabía que decir, así que solo abrazo a Brennan y, después de que Booth verificara que lo habían dejado libre, se fue a su hotel.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sorry por dejarlo tan corto!** Es que otra vez no sabía como continuarlo….. está vez si prometo subirlos seguidos, por favor dejen sus comentarios, buenos o malos… se acepta lo que sea…

Besos desde Honduras


	7. Llegó La Hora

**Nota: **Obviamente Bones no me pertenece… de ser así esto no pasaría… bueno, está vez si los subí seguidos…

**VII**

_Unos meses después…_

Zack finalmente había regresado al Jeffersonian y todos estaban muy contentos, en especial Hodgins. Brennan tenía unas semanas libres porque Booth había insistido en que necesitaba descansar ya que solo le faltaban algunos días para la fecha que, el doctor había dicho, seria la del parto, además ahora que Zack estaba ahí sabían que no cometería ningún error, a diferencia de otros que intentaron reemplazarlo.

Booth estaba solo en su oficina cuando su teléfono sonó

-Booth- contestó el

-Ya es hora- decía la voz agitada de Brennan

-¿¡Qué!... bien, voy para allá- dijo para después colgar el teléfono y salir corriendo hacia el apartamento

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?- preguntó la antropóloga al verlo entrar

-Vine lo más rápido que pude, vamos, sube al auto- respondió llevándola hacia el su coche, la ayudo a subir luego puso la sirena y condujo hacia el hospital, lo más rápido que pudo

Cuando llegaron al hospital los doctores subieron a Brennan a una camilla y la llevaron a una sección con un rotulo que decía "labor de parto". Booth entró con ella.

-Necesito que puje- le decía el doctor- respire profundo y en la próxima contracción puje lo más fuerte que pueda ¿Está bien?- Brennan solo asintió con su cabeza mientras Booth le tomaba la mano y le decía- Puedes hacer esto, se que puedes… vamos, respira profundo…- el inhalaba y exhalaba al mismo tiempo que ella, para ayudarla. Tubo otra contracción y el doctor le dijo otra vez- respire hondo… ahora puje, puje lo más fuerte que pueda… siga así, vamos bien… ya se asoma la cabeza… ahora respire profundo y espere la próxima contracción- pasaron casi treinta segundos hasta la siguiente contracción, aunque esos segundos les parecieron eternos a los futuros padres…. – puje, vamos puje… más fuerte- le repetía el doctor mientras Booth le tomaba la mano y respiraba con ella… Así paso un tiempo, que les pareció eterno, en labor de parto hasta que por fin el bebé salió completamente.

-Felicidades es una hermosa niña- les dijo el doctor, luego de limpiarla y revisarla se la dieron a la madre primeriza para que la cargara y luego Booth salió con ella en los brazos, para mostrársela a los demás. Todos la cargaron un rato y después se fueron, porque ya era tarde, dejando a Brennan y Booth solos con su bebé.

-Se parece a ti- dijo Booth entrando a la habitación a la que habían trasladado a Brennan

-También a ti… ¿Qué nombre le pondremos?... no habíamos pensado en eso

-Yo si

-¿Por qué no me dijiste Booth?... ¿en que nombre pensaste?

-Christine, igual que tu madre… si quieres

-Me gusta más Angela- dijo sentándose en la camilla

-Bien, entonces Angela será

-Gracias Booth

-¿Por qué?

-Por estar aquí

Booth se acerco para abrazarla, pero estando cerca de ella no pudo evitar que sus sentimientos actuaran por el… y deposito un beso en sus labios, pero ella lo rechazó…

-¡Booth!- dijo alejándose de el- creí que tenias claro cual era nuestra relación

-Lo siento, solo olvídalo por favor

-Bien… ¿Cuándo puedo irme a casa?- preguntó Brennan cambiando de tema

-No lo se, iré a preguntar

Booth salió de la habitación y se dirigió a donde estaba el doctor para preguntarle cuándo darían de alta a… su compañera.

No me maten! Ya se que todos quieren que B&B estén juntos pero como dice el sumario está historia es diferente… tal vez cambie de opinión luego… o tal vez no xD… dejen sus comentarios porfa… felicítenme, insúltenme, amenácenme, agradézcanme, mándenme a la m….. o lo que sea, todo se acepta….

Besos desde Honduras


	8. Recuerdos

**Nota: **Tenía tiempo sin actualizar… tenía una exposición y un drama para el cole… obviamente bones no me pertenece, y si fuera así esto no pasaría…

**VIII**

Booth y Brennan habían decidido dejar todo en el pasado y regresar al trato de compañeros, pero sobre todo de amigos… claro que había algo que intervenía un poco, su hija de casi siete meses, la pequeña Angela.

-Hola- decía Angela entrando en la oficina de Brennan - ¿Sabes dónde esta Hodgins?, tengo que darle estas fibras que encontré en la carta de la víctima

-¿P-por qué habría de saberlo Angie?- respondió tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, pero no era muy buena con eso

-¿Qué pasa Brennan?

-Nada- Angela al ver la expresión en la cara de su amiga se dio cuenta que había algo, sobre ella y Hodgins, que no quería que supiera

-¡Oh por Dios!, sales con el, ¿no es así?

-No Angela, nada de eso

-Oye, tu sabes que yo no estoy de acuerdo con que hayas dejado ir a Booth, pero si lo hiciste por Hodgins creo que deberías decírselo… se que el siente algo por ti, no desperdicies tu tiempo como lo hiciste con Booth

-La diferencia es que yo sentía algo por Booth, pero no siento nada por Hodgins, solo trabajamos juntos Angie

-Claro… - dijo con un tono sarcástico, que luego cambio por uno más serio - Eso es exactamente lo mismo que decías de Booth, y ahora tienen una hija… creo que te agrada mucho el trabajo no?... – dijo burlonamente

-Angela, lo que te digo es la verdad

-Bien, como quieras… sabes donde está Hodgins, ¿si o no?

-Si, está con Zack para que le de el cráneo, para ver si encuentra partículas en la herida del occipital

-Con que no sabías he… - dijo la artista con una media sonrisa para después salir de la oficina de Brennan y dirigirse a buscar a Hodgins.

-¡Hey Hodgins!, encontré estas fibras en la carta, estaban en una rotura del papel, parece tela o algo así, ten – dijo entregándole la bolsa de evidencia

-Gracias

-Espera- dijo al ver que se alejaba - ¿Adonde vas tan de prisa?

-Es solo que Zack me dijo algo y, como siempre, tiene razón

-¿Tiene que ver con Brennan?

-¿Qué?. No, es sobre el caso

-Oh claro… bien, entonces ve

Hodgins se fue directamente a su casa, después de haberle pedido permiso a Cam, para hacer algo "importante", que en realidad no era nada, solo necesitaba alejarse un tiempo porque casi golpea a Zack porque le dijo que si amaba a Brennan que se lo dijera, y que no arruinara las cosas como con Angela… eso lo hizo pensar mucho, estaba confundido… no sabía si aún sentía algo por ella, o si de verdad amaba a Brennan y comenzó, de alguna forma, a compararlas en su mente…

"_Estoy preparado para ponerte antes que a mi el resto de mi vida… __Angela Montenegro… te casarías con migo?"_

"_Querido hombre, no" _

"_No confías en mi"_

"_que digas eso significa que tu no confías en mi"_

"_dos personas que no pueden confiar el uno en el otro no deben estar juntas"_

"_Sabes, todo lo que tenías que hacer era confiar en mi"_

"_Hey… tu eres quien se va"_

"_Y tu el que no me detiene"_

"_Alguna vez te preguntaste qué nos pasó… el día que terminamos?"_

"_Si, cada día. El mayor arrepentimiento de mi vida es no haberte detenido…"_

"_Angela… yo soy tu hombre"_

"_Stanley… viviremos juntos y nos amaremos y viviremos una vida que hará a la otra gente morir de celos deseando ser nosotros"_

"_Estoy embarazada"_

"_Wow!"_

"_tendremos un bebé!"_

"_tengo un anuncio que hacer"_

"_estoy embarazada"_

"_Creo que si dos personas se preocupan lo suficiente el uno por el otro… el resto del mundo desaparece para ellos. Yo siento eso cuando estoy contigo"_

__Lo siento Hodgins… pero, y-yo conocí a alguien… además se que ya no me amas, creo que es mejor que nos separemos… si no nos amamos, no debemos estar juntos… lo siento _

(lo que está entre comillas lo saqué de la descripción de un video en youtube .com/watch?v=5-CRqnlFryM y lo otro que está con un guión bajo lo invente de cuando Angela "terminó" con Hodgins)inmediato.

_-Lo siento, no se _

__Debe haber algo mal con migo_

__No hay nada mal con tigo, creeme, eres perfecta simplemente así como eres_ _y si Booth no lo ve debe estar demente_

__Gracias Hodgins, pero no soy perfecta… soy muy fría parece, porque siempre lastimo a todos. Lo lastimé, lastimé a cada uno de los hombres que han estado en mi vida_

__Sé que eso no es cierto, tal vez ellos te lastimaron a ti…_

__Lo siento, no se qué pasó_

__Si, pe-perdón_

__Tenemos que hablar sobre esto, necesitamos dejar claro lo que hay entre nosotros_

__No hay nada entre nosotros_

__No puedes negar que hay sentimientos, tal vez erróneos, entre nosotros… y sinceramente yo siento… siento algo más que amistad por ti_

__Brennan yo, no puedo hacer esto… no puedo traicionar a Angela así, no con un bebé de por medio…_

__¿Qué sientes por mi?_

__Yo… te amo, pero no le puedo hacer esto a mi hijo_

__Lo se, yo… m-me tengo que ir_

__Yo… no puedo creer que Angela me hiciera algo así… ella…_

__Lo dejó, ¿Cierto?_

__No puedo creer que me hiciera lo que yo no pude hacerle… ni por ti…_

__Por tu hijo_

__Si… sabes que de otra forma la habría dejado para estar contigo… y ahora que ella me dejó…_

__No Hodgins, no quiero que estés conmigo solo porque ya no tienes otra opción_

__No, no lo hago, yo te amo Brennan, te amo más de lo que imaginas, yo estoy…_

__Hodgins, creo que deberías irte. Booth dijo que teníamos un caso_

__Claro. Pero, ¿Estamos bien?_

__Como amigos_

__Si, amigos_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular, era Cam pidiéndole que volviera porque el se había llevado la evidencia que Angela le había dado y la ocupaba, Hodgins regresó al Jeffersonian y le dijo a Cam que ya había terminado de hacer sus "cosas importantes" y que estaba listo para trabajar, aunque no fuera cierto.


	9. Deciciones

**Aclaración: **Bones no me pertenece, y de ser así esto no pasaría…

**IX**

Hodgins había estado pensando mucho en lo que Zack le había dicho, en su mente seguía tratando de descubrir cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, aunque ni siquiera el mismo lo sabía. Pero finalmente había tomado una decisión, ya estaba seguro de lo que sentía, lo pensó durante muchos días, así que estaba cien porciento seguro.

-Necesito hablar contigo- dijo entrando en la oficina

-¿Sobre qué?

-Te amo, y estoy completamente seguro de eso. LO estuve pensando mucho tiempo, y ya tome una decisión

-¿Sin consultarme?

-Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, y no descansare hasta que seas mía

-Lo siento Hodgins, pero esto no…

-Solo dime que no me amas, si eso es cierto, dímelo – interrumpió

-Yo…

-Lo ves, no puedes negarlo, tu misma me digiste que no podíamos negar esto, yo se que me amas. No pongas más excusas y razónes estúpidas para resistirnos a nuestros sentimientos- Ella iba a hablar pero Hodgins no la dejó, la callo depositando un tierno beso en sus labios, el cual ella respondió con uno más apasionado, y así se fue volviendo más y más intenso, hasta que terminaron casi desnudos en el sofá cuando se dieron cuenta de donde estaban y se detuvieron.

-¿Paso por ti luego?- pregunto Hodgins

-Claro- respondió Brennan casi sin aire

Hodgins salió de su oficina y continuó con su trabajo. Cuando llego la hora de irse a casa, Hodgins paso por Brennan como lo habían acordad. Ella lo recibió con un beso, el cual Booth vió.

Booth estaba muy celoso, sentía que algo caliente le subía hasta el pecho, tenia ganas de golpear a Hodgins casi hasta matarlo, se sentía traicionado… pero, ¿Por qué?... Brennan ya no era más su novia, no podía traicionarlo… ella no era suya.

Estab a punto de entrar a golpearlo cuando se detuvo en la mirada de Brennan; Por primera vez en muchos meses, se veía satisfecha, ilusionada, feliz. El ya había visto esa mirada antes, estaba… estaba enamorada. Booth se dio cuenta que había perdido, el nunca se daba por vencido, pero si ella estaba feliz el lo estaba. Supo que debía aceptar que el había tenido su oportunidad y que la había desperdiciado, ahora Brennan había seguido con su vida… y el debía hacer lo mismo.

.

.

.

.

.

**Nota: **Se que a los fans de B&B no les gustará este cap. pero, como dice en el sumario, quería hacer algo diferente. Si lo leen, les agradecería que no dejaran comentarios sobre que Brennan y Hodgins no "combinan", o que jamás podrían ser pareja, porque ya lo sé… solo lo hice así x que ya estoy aburrida de leer que B&B se casan… todas las críticas se aceptan, pero preferiría que no escribieran sobre lo que mencione antes.


	10. El Gran Día

Bones no me pertenece blablabla…

**X**

-¡Te ves hermosa!

-Gracias Angie, tu también te ves muy bien- conversaban las amigas en la habitación de un hotel muy lujoso

-Brennan es tu día, no importa como me vea yo… ahora ponte estos pendientes, los compre para tu boda con Booth que siempre soñé… ahora los usaras en tu verdadera boda, con Jack

-Gracias Anela- dijo tomando los pendientes, con una gran sonrisa, para luego ponérselos

-¿No te arrepientes cierto?

-No, jamás… bien, estoy lista

-Te ves espectacular- dijo una voz masculina desde la puerta

-¡Booth!, creí que estabas de vacaciones con tu familia

-¡Oh vamos!, ¿Y perderme tu boda?

-Gracias Booth- dijo abrazandolo

-Por nada Bones… bien, es hora de que te cases. Hodgins ya está listo

Los tres se dirigieron al salón del hotel, donde se llevaría a cabo la boda civil de Brennan y Hodgins.

Era el gran momento, la hora de firmar el acuerdo que la antropóloga siempre considero completamente innecesario, hasta ese día. Despues de firmar, pasaron a la recepción y después de esta, los nuevos esposos se dirigieron a la habitación que habían alquilado, en el mismo hotel de la ceremonia, por una noche para luego irse cinco días de luna de miel a Roma.

Booth se fue de regreso a su casa con su esposa, Rebeca, y sus dos hijos, Parker y Mariah. Angela se fue a un bar con su novio Steven Penman, del equipo de cartografía, con Zack y Cam para hablar un rato.

En la habitación del hotel…

-Te tengo una noticia- decía Brennan desde el baño, se estaba cambiando

-Claro, ¿Cuál es?- preguntó Hodgins

La antropóloga salió del baño, con una pijama muy sensual color negro, y se acerco a el- Pues… estoy embarazada

Hodgins sonrió- ¡Oh por Dios! Un bebé… ¡Nuestro!- la besó con alegría.

Los recién casados pasaron la noche juntos y al día siguiente, después de despedirse, se fueron a su luna de miel.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya se que está corto, y que Brennan y Hodgins jamás estarían juntos… pero, que puedo decir, así me salio… creo que ya solo me faltan uno o dos capítulos más…

Por favor dejen sus críticas, buenas o malas… insúltenme, felicítenme, amenácenme, aláguenme, mándenme a la m….. o lo que se les ocurra… todo se acepta, de buena manera, y se considera…

Besos desde Honduras


	11. El Anuncio

**XI**

**Nota:** Se que estuve ausente mucho tiempo, estaba en exámenes (x suerte me fue bien). Pero ya regrese (aunque dudo mucho que les imoprte XD)

**Aclaración:** Bones no me pertenece (lastimosamente) y de ser así esto no pasaría…

.

.

.

.

.

_5 Días después…_

En el Jeffersonian todos estaban trabajando, en el caso de una mujer que había sido arrastrada 2 semanas por el Río Potomac y luego fue encontrada a orillas del mismo, cuando escucharon un ruido que venía de la oficina de Brennan así que Cam y Angela fueron a ver que pasaba por que, a diferencia de Zack, tenían curiosidad.

-Dr. Brennan, ¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto Cam al ver que ella era quien hacía el ruido, buscando algo entre sus cosas

-Cam, Angela… ya pasaron los cinco días- Angela corrió a abrazarla

-¿Cómo te fue cariño?

-Bastante bien, gracias

-Bien, las dejare solas para que hablen un rato, bienvenida de vuelta Dr. Brennan- con esto Cam salió de la oficina para que ellas pudieran platicar

-¿Y bien…?

-¿Qué?

-Cuéntame los detalles- dijo la artista con una media sonrisa

-Si te refieres a tener sexo, no hubo mucho de eso

-¿Por qué?... ¿¡Se pelearon!

-No, todo lo contrario… estoy embarazada

-¿¡Qué! Felicidades cariño, es increíble- dijo abrazándola

-Gracias Angie

-¿Ya lo sabe Booth?

-Si, pase viéndolo en la mañana… extrañaba tanto a mi pequeña Angela

-Si, lo se… es tan linda, igual que tu cariño

-Bien, iré a decírselo a los demás

-Irán, cariño, los dos

-Si, tienes razón

.

.

-Tenemos un anuncio que hacer- comenzó Hodgins cuando todos estaban reunidos en el laboratorio principal- sigue tu, si quieres- le susurro a Brennan en el odido

-Bien, Hodgins y yo vamos…

-¡A tener un bebé!- interrumpió Hodgins emocionado. Ya sabía como se sentía tener un hijo propio, y ahora podía tener dos, por fin iba a tener su familia completa

Todos aplaudieron y luego se acercaron a la pareja para felicitarlos.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya se que esta bien corto, pero hoy subo dos seguidos.

Gracias x leer. X fa dejen sus comentarios, críticas, insultos, felicitaciones, peticiones, amenazas o lo que sea… todo se acepta de buenas…

Besos desde Honduras


	12. La Gente Cambia

**XII**

**Nota:** Bueno, como dije, aquí van los dos seguidos

**Aclaración:** Bones no me pertenece (lastimosamente) y de ser así esto no pasaría…

.

.

.

.

.

Booth, Cam, Angela, Zack, Hodgins y por supuesto Brennan estaban en el Royal Dinner celebrando el embarazo de la antropóloga. Todos hablaban y reían, parecían amigos que no se habían visto en mucho tiempo, para los que no los conocían e incluso para los que si.

El teléfono de Brennan sonó, y ella de inmediato contesto:

-Brennan... Si… ¿Estas completamente seguro?... Bien, yo… no, no es necesario… si, iré mañana… gracias- colgó el teléfono, su cara había cambiado completamente. De estar feliz había pasado a estar triste incluso algo distante.

-¿Qué paso cariño?- preguntó Angela a su mejor amiga

-N-nada, solo recibí malas noticias, es todo

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Hodgins, notablemente preocupado

-Si, si… solo necesito ir a casa y estar sola un momento

-Bien, entonces ya nos vamos…

-No, yo tomare un taxi… quédate aquí- dijo casi automáticamente

-No puedo de…- Hodgins se detuvo al comprender la situación y luego dijo- Bien, llamare uno

-No, yo lo busco, gracias

Lo único que Angela alcanzó a escuchar de la conversación telefónica fue "_La gente _cambia", no sabía que significaba, pero no parecía ser bueno. Brennan salió del diner en shock y solo Hodgins sabía por qué. Los demás preguntaron que le pasaba, pero al ver la expresión del entomólogo se dieron cuenta de que era mejor no preguntar y esperar a que ella decidiera si contárselos o no…. Aunque tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, ella siempre les contaba todo.

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Brennan salió temprano de su casa, como de costumbre, pero esta vez no se dirigía hacia el Jeffersonian. Esta vez iba a un lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos, más que todo malos.

.

.

.

No les gusta el suspenso?... a mi me encanta, bueno, mañana subo el siguiente cap. espero sus comentarios, buenos o malos… todo lo acepto de buena manera Y LO CONSIDERO así que sugerencias por favor…

Besos desde Honduras


End file.
